1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for transmitting and receiving an image signal and receives control data through a communication line, a facsimile service center apparatus for managing facsimile apparatus, a facsimile communication system for managing the facsimile apparatus through the communication line and a method of managing a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art facsimile apparatus and facsimile communication system, a user of the facsimile apparatus writes destination telephone numbers of one-touch dialing, identification numbers, or caller""s (user""s) name on a form and sends it to a service center by facsimile communication. An operator of the service center reads the form and transmits the data of the destination telephone, number data for one-tough dialing, identification number data, or data of caller""s name to the facsimile to store them in the facsimile. This is disclosed in Japanese provisional patent application publication Nos. 59-95756 and 4-373257. Further, a remote diagnostic technique for obtaining communication management reports of a facsimile apparatus through the communication line by the polling receiving communication is known.
The present invention has been developed in order to remove the above-described drawbacks inherent to the conventional facsimile apparatus, facsimile service center apparatus, and facsimile communication system.
According to the invention, there is provided a service center apparatus comprising: an inputting portion for inputting control data used for a facsimile apparatus under control of the service center apparatus; a storing portion for storing the control data; and a transmission circuit for transmitting the control data to the facsimile apparatus. Therefore, the control data stored in the facsimile apparatus corresponds to the control data stored in the service center. A facsimile communication apparatus comprises the service center and the facsimile apparatus controlled by the service center. The control data may be destination telephone number data for one-touch dialing.
According to this invention, there is also provided a facsimile communication system comprising: a hierarchical system having a first hierarchy including a plurality of facsimile apparatus, a second hierarchy higher than the first hierarchy including a first service center apparatus, a third hierarchy higher than the second hierarchy including a second service center apparatus, each of the facsimile apparatus having: an image communication portion for effecting an operation of an image communication through a communication line; a first storing portion for storing data concerning to the operation of image communication; and a first data communication portion for communicating the data with the first service center through a communication line, the first service center apparatus having: a second data communication portion for communicating the data with one of the facsimile apparatus and with the second central apparatus through the communication line; and a first managing portion for managing the data in the first storing portion through the first and second data communication portions and the communication line, the second service center apparatus having: a third data communication portion for communicating the data with the first service center apparatus through the communication line; and a second managing portion for managing the first service center through the second and third data communication portions.
According to this invention, there is further provided a facsimile communication system comprising: a facsimile apparatus having: an image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line; a reading portion for reading a first image to produce the first image signal; an outputting portion for outputting a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion; a data receiving portion for receiving first telephone number data; a storing portion for storing the first telephone number data from the data receiving portion; a dialling portion, having a key having a dimension, for dialing with the first telephone number toward the communication line in response to the key; and a service center apparatus comprising: an image receiving portion for receiving an image from the communication line; an inputting portion for inputting second telephone number data; a data transmission portion for transmitting the second telephone number from the inputting portion to store the storing portion through the communication line via the data receiving portion; an image data producing portion for producing a picture image in accordance with the dimension; and an image transmitting portion for transmitting the picture image as the second image signal to the image data communication portion to output the picture image as the second image by the outputting portion, wherein a first operator of the facsimile apparatus transmits the first telephone number data via the reading portion, an image data communication portion, the communication line, and the image receiving portion and a second operator inputs the second telephone number data by the inputting portion in accordance with the transmitted first telephone number data.
According to this invention, there is also provided a facsimile apparatus comprising: an image data communication portion for transmitting an image signal through a communication line; a reading portion for reading an image to produce the image signal; a first storing portion for storing telephone number data of a communication partner; a one-touch dialling portion, having a one-touch dialing key, for dialing with the telephone number from the first storing portion toward the communication line in response to the one-touch dialing key; a procedural portion responsive to the dialing portion for transmitting a procedural signal prior to transmitting the image by the image data communication portion to the communication partner and receiving a response signal from the communication partner including name data indicative of the communication partner; and a second storing portion for storing the name data from the procedural portion.
According to this invention, there is further provided a facsimile communication system comprising: a facsimile apparatus having: an image data communication portion responsive to a command signal for effecting communication of an image signal through a communication line; a detection portion for detecting a result as to whether or not the communication of the image signal is fail; a storing portion for storing and accumulating the result as result data; a data transmitting portion responsive to a request command for transmitting the result data; and a service center apparatus having: a data receiving portion for sending the request command and receiving the result data; and an analyzing portion for analyzing the result data from the data receiving portion.
According to this invention, there is also provided a facsimile apparatus comprising: an image data communication portion for communicating an image signal through a communication line in responsive to a command signal; an operation panel having at least a switch; a command signal producing portion for producing the command signal in response to the operation panel; a detection portion for detecting an occurrence of the command signal; and a storing portion responsive to the detection portion for accumulating the occurrence of the command signal as operational historic data. Moreover, a service center apparatus may obtain the operational historic data through the communication line and analyzes the operational historic data. Further, the service center may change the conditional data used for controlling of the image data communication portion through the communication line in accordance with the result of the analysis. Still further, the service center may change the arrangement of switches for effecting predetermined functions in accordance with the operational historic data through the communication line.
According to this invention, there is, provided a facsimile apparatus comprising: an image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal; a reading portion, having an optical system, for reading a first image to produce the first image signal; a testing portion for obtaining shading data of the reading portion in response to a command signal; a storing portion for accumulating a plurality,of sets of the shading data from the testing portion; a comparing portion for comparing one of the sets of shading data with another of the sets of shading data prior to the one of the sets of shading data; and a Judging portion for judging a result of the comparing portion to detect a trouble in the reading portion. In place of comparing and judging by the facsimile apparatus, a service center apparatus may receives the initial shading data and current shading data and compares them and judges the result to detects a trouble in the reading portion. Similarly, the facsimile apparatus detects a trouble of a paper jam and calculates a frequency of the paper jam. A service center apparatus may obtain the frequency of the paper jam through the communication line.
According to this invention, there is also provided a facsimile apparatus comprising: an image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal; an outputting portion for recording a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion using recording material; a first detection portion for detecting a total count of recording the second image by the outputting portion; a second detection portion for detecting whether or not the total count exceeds a predetermined value to prepare for emptying of the recording material; and a transmitting portion for transmitting a result of the second detection portion to a predetermined destination. The first detection portion may count a drive pulse for recording and the second detection portion detecting whether or not the total count exceeds a predetermined value to prepare for emptying of the recording material. The first detection portion may count the use of an expendable and informs preparation for emptying of the recording material. An order form may be transmitted from a service center apparatus in response to a request for the order form by the polling receiving communication when an expendable has been used considerably.
According to this invention, there is further provided a facsimile apparatus comprising: an image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line; a first storing portion for storing a first program; a second storing portion for storing a second program; a central processor for controlling the image data communication portion in accordance with either of the first or second program; a bus line for coupling the first storing portion, second storing portion, and the central. processor; and a data receiving portion for receiving the second program and storing the second program into the second storing portion from the communication line. The second storing portion may be attachable. Therefore, the second storing portion may be omitted at an initial condition and attached later. The second program is transmitted from the service center apparatus which transmits an operational manual necessary for performing a function provided by the second program. The second program is managed by the central processor in accordance with the first program. That is, the second program is activated by the first program after transmission of the second program and the second program is erased by the first program or the service center when an erasing condition is satisfied.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, data receiving portion for receiving data, and storing portion for storing the data, the method comprising the steps of:
storing control data for controlling the image data communication portion;
transmitting the control data to the data receiving portion as the data to store the control data in the storing portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, data receiving portion for receiving data, and storing portion for storing the data, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving a support service application indicating control data for controlling the image data communication portion;
inputting the control data from the received support service application;
storing the inputted control data;
transmitting the inputted control data to the data receiving portion as the data to store the control data in the storing portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal,data receiving portion for receiving data, and storing portion for storing the data, the method comprising the steps of:
forming a hierarchical system having a first hierarchy for controlling a plurality of facsimile apparatus, a second hierarchy higher than the first hierarchy including a first service center apparatus, a third hierarchy higher than the second hierarchy including a second service center apparatus, each of the plurality of facsimile apparatus having:
portion for effecting an operation of an image communication;
storing portion for storing data concerning to the operation of image communication, the method comprising the steps of:
managing the data in the first storing portion using the second service center via the first service center.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, recording portion for outputting a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion, data receiving portion for receiving data, storing portion for storing the data, and operation panel having an operation key, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving a support service application indicating telephone number data for making a call using the telephone number response to the operation key having a dimension;
inputting the control data from the received telephone number data;
transmitting the inputted telephone number data to the data receiving portion as the data to store the telephone number data in the storing portion, and producing a picture image including an image of the inputted telephone number data in accordance with the dimension;
transmitting the picture image as the second image signal to the image data communication portion; and
outputting the picture image as the second image by the recording portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for effecting image data communication, detecting portion for detecting a result of the image data communication, storing portion for storing the result, data transmission portion for transmitting the result, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving the result; and
analyzing the result to obtain an operational condition of the facsimile apparatus.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for effecting image data communication in response to an operation, detecting portion for detecting the operation, storing portion for accumulating the operation as operation historic data, data transmission portion for transmitting the operation historic data, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving the operation historic data; and
analyzing the received operation historic data.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for effecting image data communication in response to an operation with reference to control data, first storing portion for storing the control data, detecting portion for detecting the operation, second storing portion for accumulating the operation as operation historic data, data transmission portion for transmitting the operation historic data, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) receiving the operation historic data;
(b) analyzing the received operation historic data;
(c) data producing portion for producing second control data in accordance with a result of step of (b); and
(d) transmitting and storing the second control data in the first storing portion as the first control data.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for communicating an image signal through a communication line in predetermined modes in accordance with command signals; an operation panel having switches, operated by an operator; first storing portion for storing first data corresponding to the switches; command signal producing portion for producing the one of command signals in response to operated one of the switches using the first data; detection portion for detecting an occurrence of the command signals; second storing portion responsive to the detection portion for accumulating the occurrences of the command signals respectively as operational historic data; first data transmitting portion responsive to a request command for transmitting the historic data through the communication line; and receiving portion for receiving second data and storing the second data in the first storing portion as the first data, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting the request signal to the first data transmitting portion through the communication line;
receiving the first control data from the first storing portion and the operational historic data through the communication line;
analyzing the operational historic data from the second data receiving portion;
producing a third data in accordance with a result of analyzing portion; and
transmitting the third data to the first data receiving portion through the communication line as the second data.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, reading portion, having an optical system, for reading a first image to produce the first image signal, testing portion for obtaining a set of shading data of the reading portion in response to a command signal, and first data transmitting portion responsive to the testing portion for transmitting the set of shading data through a communication line, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving the set of shading data;
storing portion for accumulating a plurality of sets of the shading data from the first data receiving portion;
comparing one of the sets of shading data with another of the sets of shading data prior to the one of the sets of shading data; and
judging a result of the comparing portion to detect a trouble in the reading portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, reading portion for reading a first image to produce the first image signal, recording portion, having a paper transporting system, for outputting a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion, detection portion for detecting a paper jam occurring at the paper transporting system, counting portion for counting occurrences of the paper jam, and control portion for calculating a frequency of the occurrences of the paper jam and transmitting the frequency in response to a request command, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving the frequency; and
comparing the frequency from the data receiving portion with a predetermined value to detect a trouble in the paper transporting system.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal, recording portion for recording a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion using recording material, first detection portion for detecting a total count of using an expendable material for the facsimile apparatus; second detection portion for detecting whether or not the total count exceeds a predetermined value to prepare for emptying of the expendable material, and transmitting portion responsive to the second detection portion for transmitting a request for an order form of the expendable material to the image data communication portion, the method comprising the steps of:
receiving the request; and
transmitting the order form to the image data communication portion as the second image to record the received order form by the recording portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having
image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line, first storing portion for storing a first program, second storing portion for storing a second program, a central processor for controlling the image data communication portion in accordance with either of the first or second program, a bus line for coupling the first storing portion, second storing portion, and the central processor, and data receiving portion for receiving the second program and storing the second program into the second storing portion from the communication line, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting the second program; and
storing the second program in the second storing portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line, first storing portion for storing a first program, second storing portion for storing a second program, a central processor for controlling the image data communication portion in accordance with either of the first or second program, the first program including a start program for actuating the second program, a bus line for coupling the first storing portion, second storing portion, and the central processor, the second storing portion being attachable and removal from the bus line, and data receiving portion for receiving the second program and storing the second program into the second storing portion from the communication line and for actuating the second program using the start program, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting the second program; and
storing the second program in the second storing portion.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus comprising the steps of:
storing a program;
sending the program to a facsimile apparatus, having a storing portion for storing the program for performing a function and a central processing unit for executing the program, for receiving an image signal from a communication line and reproducing the image from the image signal; and
transmitting an instruction manual concerning to the function as the first image signal to reproduce the image by the facsimile apparatus.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line, recording portion for recording a second image from the second image signal from the image data communication portion, storing portion for storing data including a first program including a starting program, data receiving portion for receiving a second program providing an operational function from the communication line and storing the second program into the storing portion, and a central processor for controlling the image data communication portion in accordance with either of the first program or the second program, the central processor activating the second program in accordance with the starting program, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting the second program to the data receiving portion through the communication line; and
transmitting an operation manual of the operational function as the second image signal to the image communication portion through the communication line to record the operation manual by the recording portion as the second image.
According to this invention there is provided a method of managing of a facsimile apparatus having image data communication portion for transmitting a first image signal and receiving a second image signal through a communication line,storing portion for storing data including a first program including storing, starting, and erasing operations, data receiving portion for receiving and storing a second program including a predetermined operational function and erasing conditional data from the communication line into the storing portion and a central processor for controlling the image data communication portion in accordance with either of the first or second program, the central processor activating the second program in accordance with the starting program, the central processor erasing the second program in accordance with the erasing program using the erasing conditional data, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting the second program; and
transmitting the erasing conditional data.